Behind Closed Doors
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Sabin has lived away from home in Figaro castle for some time, so he's out of touch with what goes on behind its closed doors... until now.
1. Do my eyes deceive me?

I'm outside up in the mountain area of Figaro; we'd, long ago, built a pathway through this mountain for villagers who wanted to go to Kohlingen or the Opera and it was working like a charm because no one hitched a ride in the castle anymore making going home a lot easier on my nerves- do you know how long it takes that thing to resurface sometimes? I'd have burnt to death by then.

I'm on my way home right now and am packing up my things putting them in my carrying bundle that I bring every time I come up here to train. "Huhp!" I hopped down off the mountain one ledge at a time, going up is harder than going down if you could believe that at all, it was nothing but the looking for the right placement and away you- "Whoooaaa!" The ledge beneath my foot broke and I fell, tumbling head over heels at first then rolling along on my side until I hit the bottom luckily stopping myself with my hands before my face could smack into the grass.

I'm hurt, though, "Oohhhh..." at least I thought I wasn't. Trying to stand by pushing myself up only got me a slight headache, so I rolled over on my back and sat up instead. "Ugh." Finally on my feet, I held my head wishing like hell I'd of climbed down instead of jumped, the walk back home is gonna be a nightmare.

I grabbed my bundle and draped it over my shoulder, then started the walk to the castle. The sun wasn't that high up today so it was surprisingly cool in the desert, but I didn't really expect that much of a heat wave because it is fall after all.

Out of boredom, I began to whistle a new tune that all the phonographs at the bars have been playing lately and it's been stuck in my head for days now, and I'm being driven mad by it.

A slight breeze blew when my feet hit the sand and I glanced around cautiously as I walked just incase there were any unturned monsters left around here. Some of the monsters in every area have been attacking left and right because they are either dumb from getting back to their senses and no longer knowing how to be normal after having been possessed by the Magi war's spellbinding effects.

"Not that I couldn't use some action today," I said to myself. "I sure am bored."Reaching into my bundled sack I grabbed a turkey sandwich that the cook prepared for my trip, it was a little dry today because we didn't have any relished oil left.

Reaching into my bundled sack I grabbed a turkey sandwich that the cook prepared for my trip, it was a little dry today because we didn't have any relished oil left. I was just about done with my meal when I saw the gray towers looming in the distance and getting closer.

"Finally," I said with a mouthful and took off running for the castle. I couldn't wait to get inside and take a bath.

When I got up to the door the guards greeted me with simultaneous kindness. "Good morning Prince Sabin."

"Knock it off with that Prince stuff, it's just Sabin." I commented good-naturedly, although I knew they never would just call me Sabin, but asking them to was something I got used to saying to them. It was like an auto-response. I walked into the foyer out into the inner courtyard, smiling at the guards on my way by and they smiled back.

I always wondered what it would be like if I were the king instead of Ed' but that's too weird to even think about; life's way to dormant around here and I couldn't take the giving orders stuff like Edgar does, he is a natural. Ever since we were kids, he learned the etiquette and mannerisms that I never properly could. That's pretty much why I left in the first place, I knew I couldn't do it the way he could and I wanted dad to look down and be proud of Figaro castle and the town, South Figaro. Having me in charge never would have worked out.

When I made it to the bedroom hall I heard a sound like someone in pain and it was coming from my brother's room. Walking down the hall I knew that he was all right but, I wanted to make sure of it. It was a fool's mistake, but how was I to know that I'd see what I saw. I cracked the right side of the double-doors leading into the sitting room and glanced in. My breath caught in my throat and what I am seeing made all the hairs on my body stand on end...My brother was in there alright, pressed against the wall and pressed into his best friend, Locke, who at that moment let out a moan of pleasure.

I did nothing but stand there with my mouth hung open like a slack-jawed Rhodoux monster. Edgar was sliding his hands up Locke's bare thighs and to his own; he pulled his trousers down to the floor exposing his own nakedness. I felt that I had just become the king of violation and in a panic I ran away from the scene, pulling the doorknob with me causing the door to close in a louder audible than I wanted it too.

I cursed to myself and hoped he hadn't heard that as I bolted to my rooms. Once I was behind closed doors, I pressed my back to the solid wood surface and remained there like a dead-bolt. I couldn't move, I was very much still in shock.

"I can't believe what I just saw...Locke and my brother- having sex." I stood there with a flash still bright in my mind and I closed my eyes trying to snip the vision away but it only made me hear Locke moan.

Well, that takes the song out of my head, a part of me thought. I walked over to the long comfortable sofa in the sitting area and heavily laid down on it. "Why on earth would they be doing that? Better yet, how long has that been going on?" I wracked my brain a moment thinking about every time I'd ever seen them together, but nothing I'd ever seen would conclude them to that.

 _'Maybe it was when I'd left the castle?'_ I figured, _'Edgar would have been lonely, I'm sure and Locke was usually always at the castle to see us...or him...'_ I couldn't believe this was really true! My mind felt like a puzzle right now trying to jam a piece in really hard but it wouldn't fit even though the shape was the same as the only offered space. "Of course!" I shouted against the sound-proof walls as it suddenly hit me.

"There was a time when we were kids, I was coming home from Duncan's place and they were sitting really close to each other on the ground and..." Oh, my Goddess. Covering my head with my arms I felt exhaustion both physical and mental take over me and drop me into a deep sleep.

I don't know how much time had passed before my door suddenly swung open, permitting and Edgar walked in smiling. You don't know how hard it was for me to not start laughing when I did see him, but- thankfully- I held it in.

"Hello, Sabin," he greeted me but remained at the door.

"Yes?" I bit my bottom lip because a smile was three seconds away from being plastered to my face, and if he saw it he'd know that I knew what he was doing with Locke in his bedroom.

"I'm going into town for some material to redecorate my bedroom, would you like to come along?"

My brother, so friendly and fun to hang out with. He wasn't who I thought he was, but he hadn't really changed. I just sort of looked at him a moment wondering when we stopped telling each other everything, then shook my head to the invitation.

"I uh, need to take a bath I'm a mess."

He looked as though he was seeing me for the first time as well, and then he nodded and waved as he was leaving the room.

"I'll see you later, then." He said in departure.

And I replied with a wave and, "See ya." as well.

Locke and my brother sitting in his room- having sex! _'I have to tell someone, but whom? I wonder what Setzer's doing today?'_ Getting up from the couch I walked to the door but froze. "Better shower first." I ran to my bathroom and started the tub water.


	2. What's the plan?

I was out of the castle after a quick bath and wondered how in the hell I was gonna find the old man anyway? The skyrate usually hangs around in pubs, but which no one can ever be certain. Oddly enough I sent a carrier bird out for him, so he'll eventually come to me. As I walked about outside I saw Edgar and Locke by the stables talking and carrying on and a part of me couldn't help but think, 'Aww.'

"Edgar! Locke!" I called out and waved to the two of them. They waved back and Ed' leaned forward and whispered something to his secret lover that I couldn't help but wanna know what they were talking about. As I approached them they turned to face me with smiles and I grinned back. "Hey," I said.

"Hi, change your mind?" Edgar asked me and I nodded.

"Great, come on." Locke was saying getting on his bird- which if I can remember is named, Dodger. I grabbed a bird myself and climbed on myself deciding that I'd follow the two of them from behind so that I could watch them a little.

We went along slowly at first until Locke called over his shoulder to me saying. "Race you there!" And with that Edgar automatically sped up with Locke following behind him and I snapped the reigns on my Chocobo as well giving him a hint to speed up.

We tore over the grassy planes to the new mountain tunnel and pounded through it as though it were nothing. Edgar kept the lead but I was gaining on Locke until I went past him, I grinned at him to let him know that you just couldn't beat the Figaro brothers in any Chocobo race but he passed me back, and with a waving of his middle finger. I laughed a bit and pushed the bird as fast as it would go until we were out of the caves, next thing I knew we were going towards Jidoor.

"The tree on the right is the goal, you guys better go faster than that if you wanna beat me!" Edgar's voice shouted suddenly.

"Come on Sabin!" Locke said to me. "We can't let that pretty boy beat us, we invented the outdoors!"

We rode on as hard as we could but it obviously wasn't good enough because Edgar passed the tree before us by a good distance and he threw his arms up while the bird slowed down and circled back coming towards Locke and me.

"I'm curious about something brother, have you always ridden that slowly or is it old age catching up to you?" Edgar teased with a laugh; I reached over smacking him in the back of the head.

My brother, the appearance perfectionist, instantly reached up to fix any hair that was out of place and I laughed lightly watching him. We continued on to town, but slowly walking our birds next to each other and we were silent for the most part until I realized something. "We're going to get some fabric to redecorate aren't we?"

"That was the plan." Locke was saying stretching his arms out towards the sky- I had to give it to Ed' if he was going to be gay he could pick 'em. If I were in his place I'd probably find Locke attractive too- always around me, my best friend in the world. Their connection was easy to see. a shadow filled the sky above our heads and I looked up smiling.

"Thank Gods, here comes my ticket out of here." I couldn't help but say hearing Edgar sigh, he must have wanted to redecorate my room as well and needed my secretly asked for opinion about colors or patterns- it wouldn't be the first time ya know.

Setzer landed not too far away from us and Napoleon, my Chocobo, ran a little faster to get over to the ship.

"See you guys later," I said going past them.

They waved goodbye not seeming to mind much that I wouldn't be with them. When I hopped off my bird he ran over to Edgar so that he could be tied down with the other two; anyone that says those birds are dumb must have never really known any, they're actually very smart. Useful. Powerful. Kind. Almost beautiful one might say.

Setzer dropped a little row of stair down onto the grass; I walked in seeing him go farther beyond the entrance to the lower deck where the stables and engine rooms reside. "Are we staying or going?" He asked me while I followed him.

"Going, I don't wanna risk them walking on here while we talk," I said and he glanced over his shoulder asking.

"Who?"

"I'll tell ya when we're in the air," I replied. "I'm going into the living room." Climbing another set of stairs I went right as Setzer turned left to go up to the deck where the steering wheel is. I expected to see Terra around somewhere since they were trying to be an official couple and all, but she was nowhere in sight. Good. I needed the privacy for what I was about to tell him and ask him.

The weight of the airship changed as we took off- something I wasn't sure my insides would ever get used too- and then we were flying in some random direction away from Jidoor with the ship on auto-pilot. A moment later Setzer joined me with a nicely-sized bottle of wine and two glasses to match. Handing one to me before he sat down, the cork was popped off and a drink poured.

"So, what was so urgent?" He asked me taking a drink and I was looking for the right way to word it.

"Well uh...wow it's weird when you think about actually saying it out loud," I said as if to myself.

My white haired friend has his game face, it reads that he has all the patients in the world right now to wait on my answer.

"Weellll Edgar...and Locke...aaare- seeing each other." It was quiet as though the thought were sinking in and then he said.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not lying, I saw the both of them just today all over each other in Ed's room," I explained the episode to him then added. "I might be a slight liar but I wouldn't make something like this up, honest."

He seemed to be thinking over what I'd just said but all he could come up with was, "You're sure about this?" I nodded. "Your brother and best friend, are a couple? A sexual couple?" Setzer seemed to be in complete shock about the idea of that and I don't blame him- what with Edgar's flirtatious manner and Locke- well he had girls all over him, yes, but he never seemed the least bit interested- save aside Rachel who he seems mostly obligated to because of her coma. So his being gay would make some sense.

"Wow." Setzer's voice broke my thoughts. "I never would have guessed."

"Neither would I, and that was probably his plan altogether..." I paused as if I'd just heard myself for the first time and then he said to me what I was thinking right then.

"I wonder if they ever planned on telling us?"

"I don't think they did, they've probably been together since forever which is why I need to ask you a favor." He raised a charcoal colored eyebrow as if he couldn't wait to hear this one. "I think the only way they'll tell us is if we force it out of them."Setzer nodded and asked. "How do you propose we do that?"

Setzer nodded and asked. "How do you propose we do that?"

A huge grin lit up my face and his seemed to shrink away as if he was mentally scolded himself for getting into what I was about to ask him. "I want you to come on to my brother." I said.

"What?!" I knew he'd say that so I went on explaining to try to calm him down.

"Wait wait wait, before you drain any more color from your face hear me out." He let out a sigh and I waited to see if he were listening and then went on. "I need you to come on to him, the strongest and hardest you can- I'll be doing the same to Locke." I added when I saw that he was still about to protest.

"What will that prove?" He asked me and I slapped a hand to my head not believing he really asked that question."Just think...if they're together and it's in secret they're oblivious to the fact that people don't seem to know and will ask them out any ways-..,"

"Just think...if they're together and it's in secret they're oblivious to the fact that people don't seem to know and will ask them out any ways-..."

"Sooo you're thinking that if we come on to them they'll eventually have to just tell us before we get too far with them?" I nodded after he finished my thoughts. "...Sabin, you're a genius!" Declared my pilot frieend, and I grinned happily, quite glad we were seeing eye to eye in this. "Just as long as we don't let Terra find out, okay?"friend warned and I held my hands up in defense.

It was a forewarning that I well understood, and I held my hands up in surrender to his request.

"I wouldn't tell a soul, and if she does find out I'll tell her that I put you up to it, I promise."

He grinned at me and held out his hand. "You've got yourself a lackey." He said and I took his hand to shake on the deal. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." I answered. "Knowing my brother he'll know something's up since I talked to you today." Setzer nodded as if making a mental note. "Make sure you act natural, my brother can smell a scam three miles away."

"Got it." He said.

I rested myself against the back of the chair holding up the glass of wine I had. "Here's to finding out the truth." He banged his glass to mine.

"Cheers." And we drank it straight down as if we'd both had a brief flash of tomorrow and thought we'd need it.

x x x

Commentary: Hey, I just wanted to say thank you to the readers for still find FFVI one of the enjoyables, because I know I love it. And I'm loving the idea of playing XV, it seems like a blast from what I've seen played by TheRadBrad, it gave me those old Final Fantasy feels but it upgraded in the best of ways, the camping, the travel, it's fun.


	3. Lovers and Friends

"Sabin's acting kind of weird today don't you think?" I said to Locke who seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"What?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"What's going on up there?" I wondered out loud and he grinned handsomely. "Nothing much. Just thinking about later on, when we get back to Figaro."Leave it to him to always be one step ahead of you in thought.

Leave it to him to always be one step ahead of you in thought.

"We'll redecorate your room as well." I smiled at him and glanced idly over my shoulder then moved over to him and kissed him on his cheek."Ooh, look at us living on the edge." He laughed and I pushed him in his shoulder and we sped up our pace to town. Napoleon was

"Ooh, look at us living on the edge." He laughed and I pushed him on his shoulder and we sped up our pace to town. Napoleon was straggling behind us a bit so I gestured for Locke to slow down and he did one better and went back to grab the bird's reign and walk him along at the pace he was going.

"I love you." I couldn't help but say, and he winked at me with a smile saying 'likewise' in response.

When we got into town, Albert took the Chocobo's and placed them in his stable to hang on to them while we shopped."Your majesty." Three people said bowing and I waved to them wishing they hadn't said that. I know I'm king but I don't want to be treated like I'm untouchable that makes me less of a person, that makes anyone less of a person and it's not the best feeling in the world.

"Your Majesty." Three people said bowing and I waved to them wishing they hadn't said that. I know I'm king but I don't want to be treated like I'm untouchable that makes me less of a person, that makes anyone less of a person and it's not the best feeling in the world.

Locke walked ahead of me up the stairs and towards the fabric shop. "Hey, Relm!" He shouted to the little artist who was going to Owzer's house to watch an art show today and possibly make money with her own.

She turned to see who had called her and waved back with a bright smile then went inside. A part of me wanted to be there as well because I do in fact love art, along with architecture like this town alone is beautifully done.

"After you," Locke said bowing, and adding with that gorgeous grin again. "your majesty."

I made sure to walk particularly close to the door so that my cape brushed his cheek in the stooped position he remained in, and he flushed with heat."Now we're even," I said and he straightened up and followed me in as though he were remembering what this cape could do for us.

"Now we're even," I commented.

Locke straightened up and followed me in as though he were remembering what this cape could do for us.

"Hello, your majesty." The shop owner said to me and he made a small smile at Locke who didn't seem to notice because he was staring at an especially silky looking piece of fabric, and my lips in the next second before I turned away.

"What can I do for you today?" The man asked.

"I'm here for the usual lengths but in some different colors." He nodded to me and sent his assistant around for me to show off some of what they felt were the best pieces of fabric they had.

"This one is very nice for fall, it has really nice embroidery and the browns would look good in your castle your majesty." The brunette assistant commented to me with a smile, and I smiled back keeping with my 'flirtatious King' act that seemed to have the world fooled.

"This one's really nice but not quite what I'm looking for." She looked up at me with an expression I didn't get and I asked directly for what I was trying to find. "Do you have anything in a tan and beige?" She looked as though she were thinking about it and then moved some rather large drapes aside with my assistance and from the side of my eye I could see Locke taking something and going over to the counter.

 _'Wonder what he's up to?'_ I thought a moment then turned my undivided attention back to the little assistant. "This?" She asked and a smile lit my face that made her blush.

"This is exactly it, thank youuu...?" I was waiting to hear her name and she replied catching on.

"Makayla."

And I smiled down at her. "Thank you, Makayla." She blushed and ran to get the measuring strip. I walked over to the counter and joined Locke who was leaning on it as though he were trying to raise his feet from the floor then he turned to me and smiled. "Hey, did you find anything?"

"Yes, we'll be out of here just as soon as Makayla cuts the material," I replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"Makayla, huh?" Locke said with a mischievous voice. "So now we're on first name bases with the assistant, trying to get free stuff again?" He joked and I pushed him off balance and he stumbled a bit.

"Heeey." My little love said to me and pushed back.

"Here you are your highness." The girl said cheerfully and handed me the fabric she sliced from the bunch.

"Thank you, my dear," I said wishing I hadn't because Locke grinned beside me and walked over to the girl and whispered something that made her laugh, then taking the fabric he turned around heading to the door.

"Cooome on, Edgar." He called over his shoulder and I turned to the girl and pointed a finger at Locke.

"What did he say?" I asked and she shrugged replying.

"I don't know." But something on her face said she was lying, so if I can't get it from her I'll go to the source.

When I got outside Locke was already down the stairs and heading for the stables. I ran down them to catch up to him and when he saw me he laughed. "What did you tell her?" I demanded to know.

"Nothing." He said placing his folded arms behind his head walking in a snooty manner if my eyes weren't deceiving me.

"Come on, what did you say?" I was beginning to whine a bit and he walked into the stables got on his bird holding the reigns of Napoleon and waited for me to mount Chocoba- that was it's actual name the trainer gave him.

We rode down the beaten path together and then he turned to me and answered. "I told her that you slip every time you get out of the tub."

"You said what?!" I couldn't believe that lie. I glanced over my shoulder back to the town thinking of going back there and telling her straight but he laughed, saying.

"Calm down Edgar, Makyla is a like us; I just told her that you flirt with everyone and she thought it was funny that you didn't know, that's all."

"Oh," I felt a little better about that, then it hit me what he'd said. "She is?" He nodded to my question and I made a sound of an 'oh.'

"Come on, love, let's get back and find some other use for this stuff before we change anything around."

"I'm up for that." He said riding a little faster with me following.

...

Locke gasped feeling me slide into his body. "Uhhh..." He panted out as I thrust into him rhythmically. The two of us were coiled up in the silky material we'd bought from the waist down; Locke's head was resting on one my throw pillows and my face was nestled into my thief's neck sucking on it."Mmh." I breathed out feeling a rush of pleasure course through me and I ran my hand through my lover's hair feeling all the colors that were in it.

"Mmh." I breathed out feeling a rush of pleasure course through me and I ran my hand through my lover's hair feeling all the colors that were in it.

The harder we breathed the hotter our bodies grew nearing completion. I thrust a little harder and a little faster while kissing under Locke's chin, he rubbed my back and my shoulder blades, groaning into the air. I banged his sweet spot three times in a row squeezing his member until he came and I followed him, spilling inside my lover's body. "Aaahhh!" We cried out together.

I slipped a little lower on his body wrapping my arms around him, swirling my tongue over his chest where he had come on to. I could never get enough of his intoxicating taste. I moved from his chest when he was licked clean but took the time to nip down on his nipples before I returned to his lips brushing my tongue around the thief's and licking his lips.

"Prince," Locke panted out.

"Yes?" I replied still kissing him.

"I got you something, from the fabric store." He raised his arms over his head and grabbed his pants reaching into the pocket and pulling out a long square cloth that consisted of purple and little golden prints.

"What's this?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows still lying down on him and still inside of his body causing Locke's hips to rock upwards when I moved- we have amazing stamina and recharge for each other.

"I got youuu," Locke was saying folding the cloth over into a strip and then he tied it around my head just like a bandana. "a bandana, like mine." He grinned at me admiring the look, and I touched it with my fingertips and kissed him smiling as I said."Thank you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied leaning up and kissing the cloth on my forehead.

"Why purple?" I had to ask as I like royal blue.

"Weelll because it's a celebration." He answered. "Of the first time I ever saw you, you were wearing purple."I blush even at the thought of that and kissed him lightly on his lips. He was the one that gave me my life the love that I never even thought I could have or even thought I wanted but he was there and I couldn't have asked for anything more.

I felt a heat in my cheeks even at the thought of that and kissed him lightly on his lips. He was the one that gave me my life the love that I never even thought I could have or even thought I wanted but he was there and I couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Happy anniversary, Prince," Locke said and I hugged his little body to mine and replied.

"Happy anniversary yourself."

"Uh-huh, what'd you get me?" He asked in anticipation raising an eyebrow."I got youuu, this," I replied holding up a little velvet box and he took it from me and opened it grinning.

"I got youuu, this," I replied holding up a little velvet box and he took it from me and opened it grinning.

"Great." He replied and I laughed at the sound of that.

I gave him a ring with my royal Figarian symbol on it- both Sabin and I have one along with our parents and each of them were different."I'm gonna wear it around my neck." He was saying as I came out of my thoughts and finally started to hear him again.

"I'm gonna wear it around my neck."

"I have the perfect chain." He said after and kissed me on the nose. "Wait," I replied. "That's not the only thing I got you," I said and he huffed out laughter and watched me walk over to the bed and take my surprise off of it.

"Now you're gonna make me feel bad 'cause I only got you one thing." He was saying as I returned to him and straddled over his waist.

"Oh no, Locke." I kissed him cutting myself off and then went on saying. "This one we can both share." He made a questioned look and asked.

"What is it?"

I let my hand open up and he looked down, registering shocked, and then he had the sexiest smile on his face knowing what it meant to us. I took a single perfect strawberry and held the leafless base between my teeth then leaned down to his mouth where he sucked it in and let his head drop back down a bit letting it slide out.

Locke stuck his tongue out running it up the side of the fruit and hit my upper lip making me shudder and get hard on him again, and when he rocked his hips against me, that was all I could stand and I pressed our faces together kissing him while he bit the strawberry from my mouth; lifting his legs up I rested them around my waist as I banged back into him getting a loud erotic moan, and as we crashed our hips together he started to laugh and I panted out.

"What's..." a breath. "so..." another breath. "funny?"

"We're never gonna get this room done." He said and I laughed into his mouth as we spent another great moment in time together.


	4. Unusual Behavior

The next day.I woke up to the sound of Chancellor Atkins walking in with an armload of papers. "Your Majesty," He was saying to me.

I rubbed my eyes exhausted and yawned frowning at the man. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked him, and watched stupidly as he walked over to the drapes and yanked them over. "Ow." I shielded my eyes suddenly and felt his weight sitting on my bed at the end.

"Sorry to wake you, your Majesty, but this is very important." He said handing me the papers.

 _'Everything is important to this man.'_ I thought trying not to roll my eyes.

"The Moogle clan wants to know if they can build stove piping down in the caves- at least, I think so, I don't speak Mooglish like you, but I imagine that's what they're saying considering the town of Narshe has listed complaints about the Moogles stealing their heating systems."

I blinked the sun away and looked at him blankly. "How are they even getting them down there?" I wondered; he raised an eyebrow to my question which was perfectly logical. "True there are a lot of Moogles but I hardly think they could take those steam ovens into the caves very quickly."

"I believe they have Umaro helping them, Majesty."

 _'Oh.'_ I thought to myself and rolled the covers of my bed off of me. "Could you-..." I was saying waving him from the room and he nodded.

"I'll be in the study, sire."

I nodded as he walked out of the room. "Good thing Locke's leaving today, I doubt I'll be much entertainment to him," I said out loud and went into my bathroom stretching my arms over my head and then I yanked my shirt free.

Checking my face in the bathroom mirror I heard water move, noticing the sink wasn't dripping or even on I turned to the tub. I was startled, at first, but figured Sabin probably ran out of hot water so he decided to use my bathroom- wouldn't be the first time. We here at Figaro castle have the latest in engineering for heating and plumbing, and seldom have to resort back to my father's years of heating water, and pouring the steaming water in with the diminishing heat currently being used.

"Sabin, I'm gonna be busy today do you think you could tell Locke when you see him- if he hasn't left already?" The water moved almost soundlessly and I turned my head looking at the tub. "Sabin?" I asked and then I heard a familiar laugh come from behind the curtain. "Locke?" I asked and a hand came from behind the curtain signaling me over to him. I walked the distance to the tub and yanked the curtain over a bit crouching down beside him and running a hand through the hot water brushing it up his leg and inner thigh.

"So, what are you gonna be busy with?" He asked me and a smile spread across my face while I slipped out of my night pants.

"I think you mean who am I gonna be busy with today?" I climbed in with him and started kissing his jaw line. He let out a heated sigh when I grabbed his erection and started pumping it up and down in my hand.

His back arched off the base of the tub brushing his chest against mine briefly. I pressed myself against him and sucked on his ear. "Mmh, Edgar..." He whispered in my ear and moved his face to the front to be kissed on the lips.

"I wanna be inside you." I moaned inside his mouth hearing that comment just imagining the feel already.

He pushed me back a second and then went behind me, the both of us were standing on our knees facing the same direction and holding the rim of the tub as a steady; I could feel the water rocking against my entrance while waiting for my lover's cock to do the same. He was holding my length in his left hand and steadied himself on the tub with his right and he began to rock the water and ourselves as he tugged on my lower member. Between the oils in the water and smoothness of his hand, I was in heaven feeling the slickness slip up and down my shaft. Locke sighed in my ear brushing his lips over the rim."I'm really gonna miss you while I'm away Prince." He said seductively then asked. "Are you gonna miss me?"

"I'm really gonna miss you while I'm away, my Prince." He said seductively then asked. "Are you gonna miss me?"

In one quick sweep on the next wave, he filled me. "Aaahhhuuhhhh." I couldn't tell if it were a choked out moan or the answer but he began to thrust into me like a madman yanking with every other thrust driving me crazy. I leaned my head back on his shoulder as my back arched. I held on tighter feeling his right hand move and he slid it over my chest then back down just below my belly button where he outlined the area, then planting his index down my erection like a splint, while the fingers on his other hand tickled and massaged underneath it, moving up and down and around and around.

My hips moved backwards strongly, ramming into his thighs. "Uhhh... Edgar..." He breathed into my ear. His thighs then began to rock faster into me; water coursed between our legs as we moved back and fourth in its opposite direction. Locke's tongue went around my jaw and found my mouth. He wrapped his tongue around mine and slid it away like he was yanking the chain of my chainsaw and we moaned together in unison. I could feel his hardened nipples brush my back with every breath he took and it was killing me that I couldn't touch him.

We stood there rocking and breathing when there was a knock at the door! Then it opened! "Sire, we need you to help us, can you please come quickly for this meeting?" My Chancellor insisted and I bit my tongue and tried to steady my breathing then replied still winded.

"Uh-huh." Which got staggered out a bit because Locke made a light moan between my shoulder blades.

"Are youuu, alright your highness?" He asked me staring. "You seem a bit-...exhausted, is your water too hot?" He asked me.I licked my lips leaving them sucked into my mouth- Locke said that I would never break that child-like habit. I shook my head feeling him rock into me while tugging one last time at my need causing me to come. "Do you mi-aaahhh..." I couldn't get the rest out but luckily he got the hint that I wanted to be left alone and he vanished behind the door and I let out a sigh feeling Locke fill me with himself next.

I licked my lips leaving them sucked into my mouth- Locke said that I would never break that child-like habit. I shook my head feeling him rock into me while tugging one last time at my need causing me to come. "Do you mi-aaahhh..." I couldn't get the rest out but luckily he got the hint that I wanted to be left alone and he vanished behind the door and I let out a sigh feeling Locke fill me with himself next.

As we panted and he moved out of me so I could turn over and hold him he kissed me and grabbed a rag to wash me up. "We gotta get you ready for that meeting. I'll be back later today." He said scrubbing my back as though we were hugging, with a freshly wet and oiled rag.

"I look forward to it," I replied running a hand through my sweaty hair.

Later that day the meeting was being held and as I looked over the list of complaints from both sides I hardly saw much of a problem.

"Mog says that the Moogles will need help installing the ovens but the rest they can take care of as far as moving." I read to my council and they nodded as though they were already agreeing to help them. "There is one problem, though." I said and while glancing up I saw Setzer open the doors and quickly turn around seeing I was in a meeting but then he signaled me to what his mouth said as a 'can I see you a minute?'

I made an eye movement responding that I was busy and he nodded gesturing that he'd wait for me to get done. "You were saying, sire?" I blinked back into life hearing one of my men's voices.

"Oh, yes. Well if we help them place these heating ovens down in the caves they're at high risk of fires starting from the soot building up in the pipes, and without proper ventilation, they'd be smoked out." I was talking but my head wasn't exactly in it, I was wondering what Setzer may have wanted to tell me or talk about since he's basically never done that before- usually he hangs out with Sabin or someone else, so my interest took a peak.

"Well, we could make a pipe way long enough that it will filter into the upper level of Narshe." One of my men suggested and I nodded while the Chancellor watched me and wrote down whatever he thought that I was thinking is a good idea."I think that's a great idea, but we need to protect it with something so that the people of Narshe don't throw something into it or over it," I said and added. "But we can't deny the Moogles the ovens because after all winter is coming and it would be unfair of them to freeze to death while the townspeople are keeping the ovens to themselves when they clearly have enough."

"I think that's a great idea, but we need to protect it with something so that the children of Narshe won't throw things into it or over it," I said and added. "But we can't deny the Moogles the ovens because, after all, winter is coming and it would be unfair of them to freeze to death while the townspeople are keeping the ovens to themselves when they clearly have enough."

"It's going to be brutal above land if even the caves are being affected by the cold," Chancellor commented.

The group nodded in agreement. It was strange, the underground caverns have never changed in temperature in the many years they've been inhabited. Climate control was impossible to master as a people, the best we can do it stick it out and see what all does and does not work.

I looked to my construction consultant who snapped into attention. "Bruce?" I said to him and he bowed lightly.

"Yes?"

"I would like for you to take your best men into Narshe and start welding a length of pipe today, I'll bring the blueprints by when I draw them up and figure out where to put the stoves."

"Yes, sir." He replied standing and leaving the room.

I glanced at him and Setzer was still there standing against the wall watching the man leave as well.

"Where's the list of complaints from Narshe?" I asked and Chancellor Atkins gave me the slips of paper. I skimmed them then grabbed some stationary and began to write out what my plans were and for everyone to watch out for my men because they needed time to do this right and they couldn't have people getting in their ways.

"Edgar Figaro." I signed out loud and handed it back to the Chancellor. "Take the fastest bird we have and give that to the mayor to look over and..." I finished writing a note for Mog and handed it to Chancellor Atkins. "Give this to Mog." He took it from me and I grinned a thank you. "So if this meeting is over I really have to go now, goodbye gentlemen." I was saying as they all stood up, ready to leave. "And I'll be drawing out the blueprints as soon as you're gone so don't worry."They nodded and walked out the door.

Setzer moved past them and I swallowed hard wondering what he wanted and he walked over to the table where I was sitting and sat down.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hello," I replied standing up and going across the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked me and I glanced back over my shoulder at him and replied.

"To get some paper and pencils, to draw up the blueprints for my men." I opened a desk and grabbed four large sheets, then I grabbed a rather dulled pencil then a sharper one and walked back over to the desk. I placed a sheet down in front of Setzer and gave him the sharper pencil.

"What's this for?" He asked me taking the pencil anyway.

"Draw something, anything, I don't care but I need to get this done," I answered and started to draw out the blueprints for the conducting system.

"Oh." He replied and started to draw a deck of cards and something else along side them that turned out to be a piece of Dice.I started working myself and it was quiet for a while. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked him finally and he glanced up at me with a quaint smile and said. "Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you."

I started working as well, and after a bit of silence, I asked. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

Setzer glanced up at me with a quaint smile and said. "Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you."

I made a sound of, 'oh' and went back to work. It was quiet once again and I couldn't help but wonder what Sabin is doing that he would want to hang out with me all of a sudden- true they weren't exactly best friends but they are hanging out with each other an awful lot as of late... Maybe the two of them are... naah, that's very unlikely. He's in love with Terra and he's obviously straight, though men have been known to take male lovers as a sort of bypass to not cheat on their wives. I shook the thought away and went back to work.

I guess you could say I didn't notice when he stopped drawing and stared at me because after a moment he said. "You're good at that."

"Good at what?" I asked blankly confused.

"That drawing thing, can you do people?" I must have made a weird face right then because he cocked an eyebrow then laughed quietly, I didn't hear it but I saw his shoulders move a bit and he went back to drawing whatever he was then he huffed laughter on his paper and it slid away from him a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked staring him down, this whole situation was getting a little weird and if he had nothing to say then why was he here interrupting my work?

He recovered his paper saying, "Nothing. Nothing at all I just never noticed before how- beautiful you are, for a man- I mean."

 _'Come again?'_ I thought and cleared my throat thinking I'd heard wrong. "Pardon?" But his words remained the same.

"I think that you're beautiful," he said and erased something from his paper then reached into his inner pocket and took out a deck of cards. "Can I do your reading?" He asked me, I nodded awkwardly not sure why he would want to or even at the fact that he could do something like that. "All right, I'll use only three cards for this one."He shuffled the deck and I watched the cards to avoid looking at him, although, he was staring at me so why shouldn't I look back?

He shuffled the deck and I watched the cards to avoid looking at him, although, he was staring at me so why shouldn't I look back?

"There." He said and flipped one over. "Hmm," he started and I looked at a king of hearts card."What does that mean?" I asked him and he looked at me making me glance down.

"What does that mean?" I asked him and he looked at me making me glance down at the cards. This was a real waste of time from my royal duties but he had me curious to his nonsense.

"It shows your childhood. Set aside as royalty but only as a prince and you were then given king at an early age."

"Well you knew that, everyone does." I replied and he waved a hand.

"Let me finish now. That it's the heart card is very telling, you've given it away to something to keep it together, or perhaps even someone."

I felt a dryness in my throat as I swallowed.

"The next card is set for the present and it's..." he looked it over with an impish gleam and then said. "Huh, imagine that it's my card the Ace of Spades." He picked it up admiring it and then set it back down saying. "But it is flipped over so it has nothing to do with me... yet." He said and something about that 'yet' made me worry a bit.

"What about the last card?" I asked to distract him, he's acting stranger than usual today."Well, the last one is..." he picked it up and made an odd face then said to me. "A jack."

"Well, the last one is..." he picked it up and made an odd face then said to me. "A jack."

"What does that mean?" I asked him and he just picked up his cards and laughed."It means you read to much into these things." He laughed again and slapped me on the shoulder. I shook my head turning back to my work.

"It means you read too much into these things." He laughed again and slapped me on the shoulder. I shook my head turning back to my work.

"Setzer, I'm really very busy right now. I don't have time for your tricks and games."

"Sorry." He replied and went back to drawing quietly.

After a moment of staring at him to make sure he wasn't gonna interupt me again, I went back to my own work."...So what are you working on?" He asked me and I looked at him and said.

"...So what are you working on?" He asked me and I looked at him and said."Blue prints for a heating oven for Mog and his friends..." I answered then added. "It is though very important, don't you have somewhere to beee? Where's Sabin?" He shrugged and stood up walking over to the window saying.

"Blueprints for a heating oven for Mog and his friends..." I answered then added. "It is though very important, don't you have somewhere to beee? Where's Sabin?"

He shrugged and stood up walking over to the window saying. "I don't know." Then he walked around the room and I went back to my work which didn't even need this much concentration he was just making me a little nervous right now.

As I drew I could hear his boots walking around the room then they settled right behind me and I felt a chill go up my back. "Can I help you?" I asked and he shook his head kneeling down slightly and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe I could help you..." His hand placed itself on my lap and I swallowed hard seeing where his hand was tracing up to and I jumped up from my seat. "Setzer you have to go." I strode over to the door.

"What for?" He asked walking over to me and I kept backing up until I hit the wall making a low grunt from the impact.

He closed me in by placing his arms on either side of the wall boxing me in and he smiled. "Maybe we could help each other?" He then said moving close to me for what I could only imagine was going to be a kiss, when...

"Sire, do you have those..."

We both froze looking at the Chancellor standing there watching us and he rocked forward a little then pushed himself from the wall saying.

"And that happens to be the best self-defense move known today." He smiled at me as if to say 'play along' and I laughed thick-voiced wondering what the hell's going on myself.

The Chancellor shook away the image of what he thought he saw- which was true to the impression- and then he walked over to the table and grabbed my blueprints looking them over with a nod. "Should we send them to the builders, your Majesty?" He asked me and I shook my head.

Glancing at Setzer who was standing by the doors, but had yet to leave. "I uh...I need to add some finishing touches to it." He looked me over then at Setzer who shrugged with his pilot walked into the exit opening then turned and asked me, "Are you sure you're all right your highness?" I nodded and walked to the door placing my hand on his back not meaning to rush him out but he had to go.

Chancellor Atkins walked into the exit opening then turned and asked me, "Are you sure you're all right, sire?" I nodded and walked to the door placing my hand on his back not meaning to rush him out but he had to go.

"I'm positive, good day, Chancellor." He said 'bye' as the doors shut behind him and I turned to Setzer who had that impish gleam in his eyes again.

"That was close." Commented the cheeky pilot, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Setzer I want you to leave. I'm sorry for being abrupt, but you have to go- why don't you go find Sabin or someone else to hang out with, okay? I'm busy." I looked him in the eyes to show him I was serious and all he did was smile.

"All right, I'll go- for now." He added suggestively. "But I'll be back later when you're not busy, that way we can hang out. Okay?"

I didn't wanna say 'yes' but he seemed so dead set on hanging out with me that I gave in and held out my hand. "All right, later." He took my hand and shook it pulling me in for a hug, a rather long hug and could border on amorous. "Uh... okay... Good bye, Setzer." He finally pulled away and I sighed relieved by it.

"Good day, Edgar." With that he turned away and walked out leaving the scent of what smelled like plums behind. I closed my eyes a moment smelling the linger then opened them scorning myself. _'Don't even think it.'_

But still, I couldn't help but wonder, what the hell that was all about.


	5. Living in a cave

Ten minutes earlier.

"Are you sure he's not busy or something?"

Setzer asked me and I nodded, patting him on his back pushing him towards the doors and said, "Go for it, little man." He went forward and took a breath as though he were going to war; I laughed shaking my head. It wasn't that serious, just seriously funny. I saw Locke coming out of the intersection. Just who I wanted to see.

"Hey, Locke," I said to him and he froze mid-run slowing himself into normal standing position.

"Hey Sabin, what's up?" He asked and I replied with a shrug.

"Nothing much. Hey I'm not doing anything today, do you wanna go hang out in Tzen with me?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"No can do, I'm going hunting- but you can come if you want to." He made the offer since I told him that I'm not busy.

 _'Perfect, perfect.'_ I thought. "I'd love to go, maybe you could teach me how to pick locks like you do."

"Maybe, I just have to go say goodbye to Eee..." I cut him off grabbing his collar and dragged him backwards as I moved away from the door.

"That's not a good idea, Ed's in a meeting this morning and Chancellor said not to disturb," That was close. If he sees Setzer, he'll know something's up.

Locke pulled free straightening his clothes. "But Setzer just went in there." He retorted to my comment.

I cursed having thought that he didn't see the gambler enter the meeting room. Think fast, Figaro. "Yeah, but he's not gonna bother Ed', I told him to go to my room and wait for me to get back," I replied hearing it over telling myself that was lame.

"Oh. Okay." Though he sounded unsure. "Let's go then."

I can't believe he bought that one, but it didn't matter what he believed right now as long as he didn't go back to that room and find out about whatever it is Setzer decided to do with Edgar. Setzer and I discussed the details and we both agreed, no sex or anything of that nature, just some friendly, though suggestive, teasing. I mean, he's my brother and as far as I could tell he is in love with Locke. We don't wanna bust that up we just wanna let them know it's okay to tell us about it.

I placed my arm around his shoulder and we walked to the stables together. He seemed a little detached so I thought I'd loosen him up a little. "Sure is gonna be a nice day, you know for treasure hunting that is. Which cave are we going through- which mountain are we trekking up? Huh?"

Locke looked up at me and put on a smile. "I don't know." He said, "I thought maybe we'd go to the Cave of Figaro."

"Hey that's not too far away we can walk the distance if you want and, y'know, talk for a bit- make up for not seeing each other much in our teen years."

His eyes jumped at the sound of that as though they were replaying most of his teen years and he wouldn't dare say them out loud. "Oh uuhh, teen years, huh? Boring stuff really you wouldn't wanna hear about that." He replied hastily after his moment of remembered silence.

"Sure I do!" I said cheerfully and encouraging the conversation of he and Edgar. Locke made a small turn and walked past the stables and towards the Figaro caves which were a few yards away maybe a mile at the most, and we walked quickly but quietly. _'I gotta think of a way to get him to loosen up.'_ I thought and looked down at him, he still seemed to be thinking about something so I let go of his shoulders getting him to look up at me and then I said. "I'll race ya there?"

He got that 'take a challenge, any challenge' grin and stopped walking to get into the starting position. I mimicked his posture and when he looked at me he asked. "On whose mark?"

I thought for a moment then replied. "Yours, and we'll use the tree up there as the finish line." Giving him the 'your in command' reassurance, while letting him know I could make decisions too. It happens in relationships, I've heard.

"All right, ready?" I nodded. "Go!"

I bolted like I've never felt me run before and he followed right after me a step or two slower. I could hear him panting and an odd thought ran through my head of the two of them in Ed's bedroom and I tripped. "Whoa! Oof." Locke ran by me laughing and I spat out dirt watching him hurry to the finish, that little sneak. Standing up, I hurried after him but not too quickly, deciding to save my energy until the near end when I'll win this little race of ours.

We neared the caves and he shouted over his shoulder. "I'm gonna win, Sabin! You might as well be my slave for life call me master and- hey!" He cried when I shot past him, slapping him playfully on the rear end before I tagged the tree; after he arrived I laughed my head off at him while catching my breath.

"No..." He panted. "...fair, cheater." Although he laughed too.

"All right, now you have to be my slave, call me master, and give me a kiss," I said jokingly. Locke stopped laughing then, and straightening up to face me, his demeanor became completely serious, but he was still out of breath when he asked. "What did you say?"

"I said be my slave, call me master, and give me a kiss," I said the last part slowly so he wouldn't ask again.

He looked at me as though he were thinking that I knew what I know but couldn't possibly so instead he laughed hysterically hitting my arm. "Good one, Sabin," Locke said and laughed a little more only nervously. "You almost had me going there."

I moved a little closer to him. "I was serious," I said trying to keep my voice that way because all of me wanted to laugh as well.

"Come on, you're not gay- I'm not gay either- if that's what you were thinking."

I shook my head holding up my hands. "No, not at all- straight guy like you, with all the girls falling all over him. It's unheard of... But... I, on the other hand, I mean- nah, I can't say it. Let's just go into the caves and explore."

He looked me over kind of strangely but he was slowly calming the wonder of my odd behavior as though he felt better that the subject was changing, and then grinned saying. "Okay. Let's go." He reached into his pocket and took out his picks.

"I can show you the easiest ways to pick them, we can save the advanced stuff for later- is that fine with you?"

I nodded and followed him in. We both grabbed torches off the wall and stalked down into the deepest parts of the cave. It stinks a little in here causing me to scrunch up my nose. Locke didn't seem to notice as he walked on seeming as though someone was guiding him."Right here, come on let's dig."

"Right here, come on let's dig."

He put the torch into the wall and pulled out a pick axe, then handed me a small gardening shovel and brush. "Don't dig too fast okay, you wouldn't wanna start any cave-ins." He said in all seriousness and then reached into his pocket holding out a pair of gloves. "You want a pair?" He handed them to me as though I answered and I slipped them on. 'Can't this kid ever find anything that fits?' I thought with a smile as I watched him.

We dug into the soft earth quietly and then I remembered the mission and looked over at him asking. "So, what do you think about them?"

He glanced at me blankly then replied. "Who?"

"Queers?"

He seemed to swallow hard and went back to work to avoid looking at me. "I think it's fine. I mean, you love who you love right?" He answered trying to disguise his feelings by saying the last part.

"Really?" I asked curiously. "So if I were to tell you that, I don't know, _I_ were the type to have feelings for men, you wouldn't freak out on me?"

There he went swallowing hard again only this time he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're gay?" He asked me point blank, and I danced around the answer acting as though I were really trying to find something amongst the cave walls.

"Sure," I said and then laughed. "How many girls have you seen me with, huh?"

The treasure hunter looked as though he was thinking it over then his face seemed to tell me he was in fantasy camp- I wonder if he's thinking about me? Locke then looked up and asked. "Does Edgar know?"

I shook my head. "I was too afraid to tell him," I even sound sincere and sad to myself over the thought of not telling Edgar about my secret. And it's not entirely false feelings, I am sad that he feels that he can't tell me. It's ridiculous. He's my brother, he's gotta know that I love him no matter what he's like or who he chooses to be. "I thought he'd be mad at me..."

Locke shifted around uncomfortably as if he's heard this very conversation before. It had me wondering if maybe the two of them have had this sort of conversation about me. "No, I don't think he'd be mad." He then went back to digging as well and I looked him over and went on.

"I thought he'd be mad at me because of the person I have a crush on." He looked at me again and asked.

"Who is it?"

I wet my lips and replied quickly. "You." I leaned in and kissed him quaintly on the side of his mouth and he pulled back like a blade had been in between my lips.

"I uh...I think we should dig in a different spot." He got up rushing down a dark tunnel.

"Hey, you forgot your torch!" I called and got up to follow after him. _'This is gonna be easier than I'd thought.'_

When I reached Locke, he was sitting against a wall looking a bit confused. I walked over to him and sat myself down scooting closer to him. "Locke, I'm sorry..." I was saying looking at him. "I didn't mean to be so forward."

The hunter shook his head and started to say something but changed it to something else- I could tell, Edgar used to do that to me a lot as kids. "I'm just not sure what it is you're telling me exactly, how long have you had these feelings for me?" He asked.I waited a while to make it as though I were calculating the time between liking him and loving him, then replied. "Since we were 18, I guess." Locke huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "That's a lie we weren't even around each other at eighteen."

I waited a while to make it as though I was calculating the time between liking him and loving him, then replied. "Since we were eighteen-years-old, I guess."

Locke huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "That's a lie. We weren't even around each other at eighteen."

"Oh, I know," I said making up the lie as I went along. "it was around the time that I left that I had a moment when I was thinking about home, and Edgar, mom, dad, and... _you_." He shifted uncomfortably and looked at me. "That's when I realized that I like you a lot more than a friend, Locke... You were always around with that spunk of yours- it was infectious." I laughed a moment at the idea of it trying to make it seem like it was from found thoughts and he made- I'll admit- the cutest low laugh beside me. "I don't know, it was nice to find someone around like me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He then asked and I stopped my laugh punching him in the shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe because you mostly seemed into Ed'." Locke jumped as though he were physically touched out of nowhere by my saying that, then he tried playing it cool by waving me off. So I went on with my lie. "Aha... In fact, if I didn't know any better I would have thought the two of you were together." I broke out into my usual laugh and he started to laugh but it sounded more like gagging.

I watched him a moment waiting for him to stop choking then I said plainly. "But that couldn't be true because, you said yourself you're not gay, right?"

He nodded and said in a quiet voice. "Yeah. Why would I be?" In the brief pause, he turned around and began to dig in the low bend of the cave wall then looked at me. "Uh Sabin, I have to tell you something..."

He said and I grinned waiting for it so that I could congratulate him then rub it in with jokes and badgering.

"Yes, Locke?" I said blank enough as though I had no clue what he was going to tell me.

"I'm uhh... gonna need that shovel."

"...-What a chicken!" I blurted out on accident and he raised his eyebrows to me and I laughed putting an arm behind my head. "I mean, you don't feel comfortable with the pickaxe any more?" I patted myself on the back _'Good save.'_ I congratulated me.

Locke nodded holding his hand out while handing the pick over to me.

 _'I'll break him yet.'_ I thought then started picking at the dirt floor. _'I wonder how Setzer is holding up?'_


	6. Gone Rogue

Setzer left Figaro and boarded his ship, going directly into the living room.

"Well?" I asked him when I saw him just sitting there on a soft couch as though he had not a care in the world, and knowing the gambler he doesn't.

"I think he was on the verge of telling me, but he backed down." He replied pouring himself a glass of wine from a lovely glass carafe.

"I know what you mean, Locke was on the verge too but he backed down as well." I sat down smoothing my hands through the sides of my hair to think. Maybe we have to up our game?

"They're going to have to confess to us sometime." Setzer was saying throwing me from my train of thought. Tilting the bottle in my direction, he silently offered me a drink but I shook my head.

Drinking at night keeps me awake. "We gotta think of a better method to get them to tell us their secret," I said brainstorming.

"Maybe we should just out and tell them we know?" Setzer suggested and I shook my head.

"What fun would that be?" I was in the spirit of teasing my older brother, as a twin it's a pastime of a long tradition to do so.

"Sabin, I honestly don't think it matters at this point. As you've said, Edgar is a smart man, and I think he may have already caught on to the plan."

I twisted my mouth up a little and looked into space. "Hmm?" He stared at me a second and then I got a brilliant idea. "I know, we'll up the stakes."

"Come again." He asked and I leaned forwards, he does the same so that I can whisper to him- not that anyone would have heard me in the first place.

"Well, we'll uh... come on a little stronger; any relationship as close as theirs wouldn't let something like that go on, even if they were trying to hide it."

My accomplice seemed to be thinking it over then he grinned and said. "That could work, and just to make things a little more interesting," I knew this would get around to money. "to the winner goes a thousand gold pieces."

I raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. "That's all? I'm rich beyond my years and as life may have it you come in second I think we could go higher than that."

"I'm too tired to think in big numbers right now, so do we have a deal?" He asked and I nodded extending a hand.

"This one I'll win, I've already got Locke thinking I'm interested in him and he never knew."

"Ha!" Setzer replied, leaving the couch to head towards the hall that will take him to his bedroom. "I've already gotten close to Edgar with intent, I think I stand the better chance than you do."

I scoffed at him and stood up crossing the distance between us to take his face between my hands. He had barely any time to realize what was going on before I kissed him on the lips. The gambling man's cheeks heated, I could tell by the stunned looked on his face.

I laughed because of the expression he held after our lips parted ways. Walking to the door I smiled. "As I thought, good night, Setzer."

I heard him say 'good night' to me as well and I walked off the ship with intentions of going to my rooms as well. To my surprise, I heard a loud sound coming from Edgar's window and I couldn't help but smile up at it. _'So my little brother finally found someone to really love... I'm happy for ya, bro.'_ I walked inside and heard the doors close behind me.

0 0 0

"Hhhhuuuuaaaahhhh!" I yawned loudly as I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, I see... "Locke?!" I sat myself up and blinked hard widening my eyes to make sure he was actually there and it wasn't just a blurred pile of clothes.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said with a huge grin and moving closer to my face with each word backing me up until I hit the headboard and made a gruff sound.

Locke made that adorable nine-year-olds laugh again and I made a slight smile and looked at him saying. "Good morning, Locke...What are you doing in my room?" He slapped me on the leg making a rather odd facial expression and then said. "What do you think, big guy? I'm here to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Hey, thanks!" I replied and dug in. Locke's movements caught my eye and I watched as he took the napkin and fluffed it open making me blink my eyes from the little gust blew out into my eye. He did the strangest thing after that, he laid it down on my lap and smoothed it with his hands. "Thank... you..." I replied with a mouth full and he sat there staring at me and said."You're welcome."

"You're welcome."

I ate silently while he sat there looking at me, and when I swallowed I had the floor to ask. "What? You're startin' to make me nervous." I laughed my words out lightly.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday.""You have?" I asked.

"You have?" I asked."Uh-huh." I scratched my head saying.

"Uh-huh." I scratched my head saying. "You're gonna have to refresh me, I said a lot of stuff yesterday." I commented.

"In the caves, ya know? About youuu liking meee, that." He grinned and looked at me adoringly.

"Uh, what about it?" I asked.

"Well, let's do it, I mean, I'm up for new things- hell, I've never even really had a date before so maybe I am gay." He said and I started to gag.

Locke smacked me on the back and I held up a hand telling him that was enough.

"Are you serious?" I asked him and he nodded moving around the bed, pushing on my back to move me from the headboard then he started to massage my back.

"Think about it, Sabin, we'll be making world history you and me."

I hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about as far as that meant but I was open, there's no way I'm gonna let Setzer beat me at this game- even if Locke is practically handing himself to me, I don't have to tell him that part- but hey, what about Edgar?

"Locke?" His massage got a little stronger and if I may add a little nicer.

"What is it?" He asked.

I took a moment to appreciate how good the treasure hunter was at working knots out of flesh then snapped out of it for Edgar. "We can't date," I said and he stopped looking around my head to my face.

"Why not?" He asked.

I made a 'duh' expression then said. "Because you're with-..." I stopped myself and he froze there as though he were waiting for me to say something in specific, and I licked my lips and backed myself up. _'I can't lose.'_ I thought. _'I just won't let anything happen between us.'_

"Well?" He was saying. "You think I'm with whom?"

"No one," I said turning enough to kiss him quickly on the cheek, then added to what I'd said. "I meant, I thought you were with the idea of not being with any one. That's all."

He nodded but there was some small hidden smile that he must have thought I didn't see but that could have just been happiness about the fact that we were sorta- but not at all- going to be together and I grinned holding up a pork sausage and said. "Eat up."


	7. A Lover Can Tell

I walked outside with a tray full of food and just as I suspected Setzer's ship was outside waiting for me like a personal vale. "Humph, those two don't know who they're dealing with when it comes to a good trick," I said to myself then absently thought. _'I should have put money down on this one, there's no way I can lose.'_

I looked the ship up and down then knocked on the door. No one answered. I figured that he must still be asleep then. Oh well, mustn't be deterred; kicking the bottom doorway it dropped open. That was a good sign, at least, it meant he as expecting me and not just parked in the desert for a rest. I walked up the stairs and inside, resting the tray down on a chair in the entry way freed me up to close the door. Picking the tray back up I walked through the ship and into his bedroom but he wasn't in there.

 _'Maybe he is awake?'_ I wondered and went looking for him, he wasn't in the kitchen having his own breakfast and there was no way he was on the deck.

"The living room," I stated and walked in. _'There you are.'_ I thought to myself and walked over to the sleeping figure on the couch, placing the tray down I knelt beside the couch and looked at him. "Nice body, Setz'." I ran my hand up his leg and his eyes snapped open and I grinned at him. "Hey, old man, did you sleep well?" I asked and he sat up looking a bit confused; seeing the bottle of wine on the table I could see why.

"What happened?" He asked obviously wondering why I was here so early.

I replied while keeping the lecherous smile plastered to my face. "I brought breakfast." I pointed behind me and he looked blankly as to why I would do something like that then I sat up on the couch beside him to explain. "I've been thinking about what's been going on yesterday and I wanna say that I'm sorry." I sliced a piece of french toast for him, using a knife to slather it with honey butter before holding it to his lips.

Just when he asked, "What for?" I stuffed it into his mouth. He looked objectively about chewing it but he did so anyway.

"Because I was not at all as myself and it was rude of me to push you away so cruelly when you seemed so sincere about wanting me." I was going to shove another bite into his mouth but he moved his head away."Sorry, I rarely eat breakfast I'm not usually hungry when I wake up." I huffed out a laugh and shook my head. "Nonsense, eat with me."

He must have seen the confused expression on my face because he said off-handedly. "Sorry, I rarely eat breakfast. I'm not usually hungry when I wake up."I huffed out a laugh and shook my head. "Nonsense, eat with me."

I huffed out a laugh and shook my head. "Nonsense, eat with me."

Setzer looked down at the tray and then reached for the plate I had been cutting from, resigned to the idea that I wasn't going to leave him or the matter alone.

"There you go." I patted him on the back and grabbed a plate myself. "Food is a lot better when you have someone to eat it with, don't you agree?"

"Yes." He took a bite of the fresh chopped bacon and seemed content on chewing it, then he said. "By the way, you don't have to be sorry about pushing me away the other day."

"I don't?"

He nodded. "No. Because, after all, I was coming on to you and you're- well you're not even gay." He said taking a drink of orange juice; I have to admit it that his scrunching his nose at the juice was adorable, like a rabbit when it's eating. I was so in that moment that I almost missed what he'd been saying. "I'm the one that's sorry."

I grinned wickedly a moment and put my plate down on the serving tray then leaned an elbow on the back of the chair and with a slight turn in his direction I looked at him with desire. "Don't be, because Setzer... you've opened my eyes."

He swallowed hard and looked at me leaning back a bit because of how close our faces are."I did?" He asked; I nodded and with my finger, I brushed it down his body then up it again and I felt him shudder underneath.

"You still want me, don't you Setzer?" I asked him seductively, using the voice that would make Locke jerk himself off in front of me if I asked him to. and there's a good chance it'd work on Setzer too- straight or not.

He licked his lips as though he was thinking over exactly why he still wanted me and then he put his plate down standing up. "O- of course I do." He said and walked to his wine cabinet, I can't let him get drunk that would be too easy.

I got up and ran over to him taking the glass and bottle from him I set them down before holding him by his waist; breathing warmly against his lips, "Do you?" I asked again.

He looked down to avoid looking me in the eyes, then he breathed out as if it was in all truth to say. "Yes."

I grinned again and lifted his chin so he could look at me, and when our gazes met I leaned down and kissed him. It was weird to me so I could only imagine what must have been going through his mind, especially because he's 100 percent straight. Setzer was receptive, though, because his arms went around my shoulders and he leaned further into the kiss, letting low moans fall into my mouth but there was no tongue involved as I would have expected- even if the kiss is homosexual, Setzer is not the type of person to relent to any sexual behavior. He must be holding back for my sake and I knew perfectly well why. Getting him to confess is gonna be the easiest thing I've ever done, I just have to take it up another notch.

"Mmh..." I pulled away and gestured with my head behind us. "Let's go over to the couch, I can show you _my_ king." I grinned.

The flustered gambler gulped noticeably hard and said. "Do weee have to? I mean it would be wrong to just go for it, we were just getting to know each other on a more personal level just yesterday."

"True, but I move exceptionally fast when I want something- or _someone_..." I gave him a single kiss and pulled away letting my hands take especially long sliding away. _'Damn I'm good.'_ I thought, trying not to laugh out loud from it.

Setzer's breathing seemed a bit forced to keep itself normal and he walked slowly over to the couch. I pulled him down leaning him back so that he was on the bottom and I was on top, then I straddled him. "Why are you shuddering?" I asked him and he shrugged tightly trying to regain composure but it wasn't working. "Ha," I mocked teasingly. "don't be nervous I'm not anything to be afraid of... at least not until I get going." I pressed our lips together and opened my mouth letting my tongue part his lips.

He was still a bit shaken as I felt him raise his arms over my back and bring them down on it unsurely. I found it amazing that he was this shaken from someone touching him, all those people he's been with and not a single person has ever pursued him.

"Mmmhh." I moaned pulling back and said to him. "You've never had a person want to touch you before, have you?"

He shook his head whispering, "Never a man," before pulling me back onto him and I laughed at his eagerness.

"I can change that," I whispered in his ear and slid down his body until my face was lined up with his crotch.

I dipped my fingers past the rim of his trousers and started to yank them down but he pushed my hands away and jumped up from under me. "I can't do this." He sounded spooked.

I made a face of false disappointment and asked. "Why not? We don't have to tell anyone- just like you said."

Setzer let out a loud breath remembering that comment; I looked at his face seeing if I could read what he was thinking. "What I meant was... it was different for me because..." He was stammering and I knew what he was getting at.

I smiled knowing that any second now he'd confess, and Locke and I could bust him and Sabin for trying to meddle in our private business and turning it into some kind of game.

"How is it different?" I asked standing up and walking back over to him running a hand through his hair.

"Because I... I'm not exactly _with_ Terra right now, we're sort of wondering about that... but youuu, you're..." He didn't let it come out and I sat there finishing his words.

 _'In love with Locke, he knows I'm in love with Locke and we're not just two men enjoying having sex with each other.'_ I thought and stood up walking over to him and I gave him an actual kiss for considering my feelings- even if he was still a jerk for going along with it in the first place.

"I've got to return to the castle a moment, will you still be here when I'm done working?" He nodded and I put a hand to his cheek letting it linger, then I turned away and grabbed the tray then walked out.


	8. Too Far

Ten minutes earlier.

Locke was working on my shoulders in a way I thought no one could, and the fact that I was liking it this much kind of scared me- not because I could be gay- but because I might stop thinking of Locke as a friend, and that wouldn't be the best plan of action right now or ever.

"Sabin...?" He hissed against my neck.

"Y-yeah?" I stammered moving his hands up a little higher on my shoulders because they were falling down my bare chest and circling my nipples making them get hard with excitement.

The lunatic lowered his hands again and went past them slipping them below my waistline and into my pants. "I want you to show me how good this lifestyle can be..."

He was breathing heavily in my ear as though we were doing something and I was getting really hot under the collar. _'What's this guy think he's doing?'_ I wondered. _'Is he really gonna cheat on Edgar?'_ I was three seconds from pushing him away and telling him what for when he said something that just sorta struck a sense in me that I never felt before.

"I want you to do me."

It wasn't so much what he said, but how he seemed to moan it out that made me turn around and climb on top of him. I kissed him feverishly, my tongue is in mouth moved about like it was doing laps in a pool of water.

"Mmmhh." He moaned lowly into my mouth, and something about that made me happy to hear it. I've never actually you know- had sex- with someone and if you wanna get technical I've never even kissed anyone! Not in a sensual, let's have sex kind of way just casual pecks on the hand or cheek from girls at dancing school back when I as a boy.

"Turn around."

When he turned himself so that his back was facing me, I pushed the shirt up on his back licking the bare skin trail revealing itself. "Goddess you taste good," I whispered and rocked my hips against his buttocks, I wasn't too sure how gay couples did this but I get the gist of it.

Locke and I tugged at his pants pulling them down to his knees and I pressed myself against his opening with my pants still on. I straightened so that I was standing on my knees then I yanked my pants down and reached beneath Locke to prop him up against me to make it easier for his shirt to be removed. Dropping it onto the floor we bent back over and I banged my hips into him. I was completely gone from my senses! All I could think was that I wanted to know, I wanted to do this.

"Uhh..." he was panting hard into the pillows and I was moving as though I wanted to push through him, my hands found their way to his chest where I pinched his nipples between my fingertips, and licked the back of his neck. "Aaahh..." I groaned feeling the sensation wrap around as I entered my friend- _'Oh shit!'_

"Uhh," I moaned out not wanting to and my heart said stop but my hips kept going and then I heard Locke's voice strain out.

"S-Sabin I-..."

The next thing I knew the door swung open and I heard Edgar walk in saying something to me and he froze. "Sabin we..." He blinked in stun not sure he was really seeing what he was looking at, but it was true I was hunched over my brother's lover and best friend in the world about to have sex with him.

I felt Locke wriggling around below me and he pushed me back sitting up and he started saying, "Edgar wait, I can explain!" He nearly cried yanking his pants back on, then he grabbed his shirt from the hadn't moved since the door had opened and he stood there with his mouth open- something he never did- and it was as though seeing his tears snapped me out of some spell as I looked at his hurt face. 'What have I done?' I asked myself seeing Edgar's cape turn away from the scene and go down the hall.

Edgar hadn't moved since the door had opened and he stood there with his mouth open- something he never did- and it was as though seeing his tears snapped me out of some spell as I looked at his hurt face. _'What have I done?'_ I asked myself seeing Edgar's cape whirl as he turned away from the scene and gone down the hall.

"Edgar wait!" Locke called out to him yanking his shirt back on.I started to pull my pants up as well but slowly still in shock, it was as if I saw our whole lives together flash before my eyes and I felt like dying.

I started to pull my pants up as well but slowly, still, in shock, it was as if I saw our whole lives together flash before my eyes and I felt like dying. Locke ran from the room down the hall and I hoped that he could catch up to Edgar in time; not even when I was picking on him or teasing him too roughly did he ever cry or even shed a tear, not even in the war with Kefka, even when he could have lost his life and everything he kept a smile on his face.

"I hurt him," I said. "I hurt my brother." I fixed myself so that I at least looked sane and I went out into the hallway hearing Locke's voice to guide me to where they had gone. As I turned the corner for the dining room I bumped into Setzer.

"Sabin, what's the hurry?" He asked and I just brushed past him.

I closed the doors to the dining room and saw Edgar sit himself down as the help came in with the food for breakfast, the poor guy placed the trays down in front of us and looked at all of our distraught, pissed, and saddened faces."Breakfast is served, highness." He said and backed out of the room after giving us one last odd look.

"Breakfast is served, your Majesty and Highness." He said and backed out of the room after giving us one last odd look.

I guess you could say it's my fault this is happening. Our peaceful existence was now upside down and all I wanted was to travel back in time and never let it happen.

"Edgar?" I kept hearing Locke saying. "Edgar, will you talk to me?" But he was ignoring him and Locke turned to me with an angered glance at what I did. I didn't blame him at all.

"Will you at least listen?" He then asked.

Edgar turned and looked at him and Locke tried to smile to show that they were on good terms but Edgar's face remained the same- pissed. "What's to listen to?" He asked and looked down at his food then scoffed out laughter saying. "Are you going to tell me that you bloody fell on each other?"

"Edgar?" I started to say but he looked at me and I closed my mouth.

I guess anything I had to say was out of the question but at least he's still listening to Locke so that means I at least didn't completely damage their relationship. It was silent for a moment then he looked at Locke and said. "Why did you do it?"

Locke cast his eyes downwards probably not knowing why himself- if only Edgar would listen to me and believe me when I said that he meant nothing to me in that way.

I guess he'll never listen to me again.


	9. Twisting in the wind

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I wish I'd never gotten into this in the first place. Now Locke is in love with Sabin, how could I have let this happen? I blamed myself entirely- well, not exactly because it's Sabin's and Setzer's faults.

"Edgar, please just let me explain?" Sabin said and I gave him the floor because this I had to hear."Go ahead." I said. 'Waste your breath.' I thought tightly, not caring how my voice came out at this point. "Okay, well you see I- I wanted you to be happy I wanted for you and Locke to know that you didn't have to be so closed up about being gay. I didn't care and I'm sure no one else would have...I kind of got a

"Go ahead," I said. _'Waste your breath.'_ I thought tightly, not caring how my voice came out at this point.

"Okay, well, you see I- I wanted you to be happy I wanted for you and Locke to know that you didn't have to be so closed up about being homosexuals. I didn't care, and I'm sure no one else would have... I kind of got a little carried away in wanting you to tell me so I tried to force it out because I knew you wouldn't, you're so stubborn sometimes that you would have denied it... I just wanted you to be happy."

I scoffed at that one and looked him dead in the eyes and asked. "Are you done?" He nodded and I replied. "Good. Let me tell you something, Sabin." I started and he flinched at my tone. "You could have easily just asked Locke and me to tell you that we were together you didn't have to get into some sick little game to try and force it out of us." He downcast his eyes at that and I went on. "And another thing, why couldn't you just know privately and be happy for us? No, you had to go and tell Setzer about it and make him do it too."

"But Edgar."I held a hand up to silence him and went on. "Sabin you're my brother, and nothing will ever change how I feel for you from that but this was low and uncalled for...if you wanted to hear it from my mouth you really should have asked."

I held a hand up to silence him then went on. "Sabin you're my brother, and nothing will ever change how I feel for you because of that, but this was low and uncalled for... if you wanted to hear it from my mouth you really should have asked."

"I know but-..."

I stopped him again and said. "I don't want to hear anything else. I'm going to my room." I stood up to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey! I don't think so, Ed', not until you hear what I have to say first."

I shook my head. "I heard enough of what you have to say, now let me go."

But he held my arm tighter. "I just wanna know if you and Locke are ok? It was absolutely all my fault I started it, so please... don't be mad at him."

I looked at Locke who looked absolutely miserable and my heart sank a minute but I shook it off. "Locke and I will talk later, you shouldn't concern yourself." I walked out of the room pissed off stripping from my clothes as I went, I didn't want to feel official today I wanted to be comfortable in my misery, although I'd officially like to beat Sabin's ass.

"Edgar, what's wrong?" Setzer asked me when I opened the doors, but I brushed past him with a pissed off sound.

"Wait." He called after me.

I stopped and turned around ready to knock his teeth out but I stopped myself. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?" I said and he nodded walking over to me cautiously.

"Edgar, you seem really upset, I just wanted to ask if you were all right?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for my answer and I nodded, then shook my head.

"No, I'm not."

"Need an ear?" He asked.

I thought it over and sighed. "I need to change." I walked down the hall part way then turned around. "Is your ship still outside?" I asked.

"Yes, shall I start 'er up?"

I gave him a single nod and he walked out of the castle. My shoulders dropped and I walked to my room with my head down. I'm confused about the whole situation because just about all of my life there has been only Locke. So what could it mean, what could _I_ mean to him if he'd so easily find himself having sex with Sabin. _'Does he really love Sabin more than me?'_

I closed the door to my bedroom and walked over to the closet; I wanted to keep my composure but I felt myself sinking mentally and physically to my knees. I won't cry. Now is not the time. It's a small sensation that just makes no sense in solving or resolving anything, so why do it? Why am I...? The tears streamed down his face until he bent over then they dove from his eyes and straight down towards the floor.

I took an especially long time getting dressed waiting and hoping that they'd come in and talk to me but they apparently wanted to finish up what they'd started because as I was on my way out of the castle dressed in a tunic and tights, I didn't see either of them. The door to the ship was left open for me and I walked in closing it and strolled into the living room and laid myself down on the extremely loud in color couch and crossed my arms over my chest sighing, then I closed my eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Setzer's voice came out of nowhere and I jumped at how close it was to me and opened my eyes seeing him move away from the couch and go towards the ladder to get to the deck.

"Yes, let's go as far as we can," I replied and he looked as though he knew why but didn't say anything about it.

"You know what the best part is about flying?" He started and I looked up over my head to see him and he said. "You can go as high as you want and no one can hear you scream." He left the room to head to the deck.

And when the gambler was out of site and the loud whirl of the engines started I did just that. "AAaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I was screaming so loud my voice started to hurt and I choked on tears feeling us lift up and fly off. Setzer's feet were walking around on the deck and I thought about joining him, but instead he came down to me."Care for a drink?" He asked and I nodded. "The strongest one you've

"Care for a drink?" He asked and I nodded.

"The strongest one you've got," I stated and he gave me a quick salute and walked over to his cabinet. I watched him get some glasses but then he changed his mind and just brought two bottles over.

"Here you are." He handed one to me.

"Thanks." I popped it open easily and drank the most of it.

"That my friend is an, 'I feel like shit' drink. What happened?" He asked and lied down on a slant after propping a pillow up on the arm of the chair, he then tossed one of the paisley red and brown and gold squares my way so I could do the same, although this couch already had a cushioned arm.

I placed it behind my head and sighed. "Don't you know? After all, it was yours and Sabin's idea." I replied and he seemed taken aback by that.

"Well, it wasn't very well my idea, I was just a patsy." He said and placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. I put my bottle down after drinking the rest of it and did the same as him.

"I'm sorry, you know," Setzer said in apology; I turned my head to look at him seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about it, besides, I can understand why Locke did it. Everyone always thought Sabin was better than me. He has more fun and he's so joking and great... am I so serious?" I wasn't sure if I asked him that or myself.

"I don't know, I haven't known you as long as everyone else." He paused a second then added. "Well, maybe I have, just not personally the way Locke and Sabin have."

I huffed out a laugh to that. "The people who hurt you most are always the ones you've known longer, everyone else is just another replacement- no offense to you guys."

"None taken, I know what you mean."

I sat there quietly and so did he as though he were thinking of the 'very personal' person who'd hurt him. "You know what, you were wrong before,"

He took in some air as though he were trying to fight sleep and asked. "About what?"

"Not hearing me scream... I heard it..."

He was silent about that, but he turned to his side and looked at me. "What happened back there?" He asked again and I had to tell someone, it needed to be out in the air and out of my head."I walked in on Sabin and Locke having sex."

"I walked in on Sabin and Locke having sex."

His eyes went wide. "You're kidding?" I shook my head and he made a sound as though he was seeing the sight of it and was disgusted. "Are you sure?" He then asked."I've never been

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life- except maybe how much I loved the both of them."

Setzer shook his head. " _Love_ , the both of them." He corrected me. "You can't honestly be that mad, you have too much history together."

"Oh yeah?" I said reaching over taking his bottle and drank it straight down as well. "If that's what having history gets you then blast it all." We were quiet again and I looked over at him. "Setzer, were you serious when you said not all of the people you woke up next to were women?" I asked.

He grinned at me flirtatiously and replied. "Depends, you wanna be the first?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"...Do you plan on staying mad at them forever?" He asked.

I sighed. "No." It was that simple and the truth, there was no reason that I wanted to forgive them nor a reason to want to stay mad at them. I didn't plan on staying mad at the two of them forever, I just needed to clear my head for a while.

"That's good." He said lowly then added. "We never meant to hurt either of you, in fact, there wasn't even any talk of even kissing. It was a disgusting kind of joke and-..."

I held my hand up to silence him. "I don't think playing with a relationship is a joke."

"I know, it was bad wording." He replied and we sat in silence again. "For what it's worth, I don't think your boring at all."

He said and I looked at him with a smile. "Thank you," I said and we closed our eyes again and he asked.

"Do you hear that?"I listened carefully but there was nothing. "No."

I listened carefully but there was nothing. "No."

"Exactly." I smiled to myself and nodded. "I'm beginning to see what you mean...and when I get back to the castle I'm going to hear them out and apologize."

I smiled to myself and nodded. "I'm beginning to see what you mean...and when I get back to the castle I'm going to hear them out and apologize."

"That's the spirit. What would you like for lunch?" He asked and I thought for a moment then laughed.

"I can only think of one thing right now." We both looked over our heads towards the hall entry way and we got up and walked off together.

THE END?


End file.
